1999 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 1999 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 21, 1999.1999 Calder Cup Playoffs caldercup.com. Retrieved on April 29, 2008. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, played best-of-5 series for division semifinals and best-of-7 series for division finals and conference finals. The conference champions played a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on June 13, 1999 with the Providence Bruins defeating the Rochester Americans four games to one to win the first Calder Cup in team history.Important dates in Providence Bruins history providencebruins.com. Retrieved on April 29, 2008. Providence's Peter Ferraro won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as AHL playoff MVP.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy ahlhalloffame.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. Playoff seeds After the 1998-99 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. However, due to the uneven number of teams in the Western Conference, it was possible for the fifth-placed team in the Empire Division to crossover to the Mid-Atlantic Division. This could only happen if the fifth-placed team in the Empire Division earned more points than the fourth-placed team in the Mid-Atlantic Division. In this case, the fifth-placed team from the Empire Division would play in place of the fourth-placed team from the Mid-Atlantic Division in that part of the playoff bracket. The Providence Bruins were the Eastern Conference regular season champions as well as the Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners with the best overall regular season record. The Rochester Americans were the Western Conference regular season champions.1998-99 AHL Standings The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on April 29, 2008. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Lowell Lock Monsters - 81 points #St. John's Maple Leafs - 79 points #Fredericton Canadiens - 77 points #Saint John Flames - 71 points New England Division #Providence Bruins - Eastern Conference regular season champions; Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners, 120 points #Hartford Wolf Pack - 87 points #Springfield Falcons - 80 points #Worcester IceCats - 78 points Western Conference Empire Division #Rochester Americans - Western Conference regular season champions, 111 points #Albany River Rats - 100 points #Hamilton Bulldogs - 91 points #Adirondack Red Wings - 53 points Mid-Atlantic Division #Philadelphia Phantoms - 105 points #Kentucky Thoroughblades - 98 points #Hershey Bears - 85 points #Cincinnati Mighty Ducks - 76 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time. :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Lowell Lock Monsters vs. (A4) Saint John Flames (A2) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A3) Fredericton Canadiens New England Division (N1) Providence Bruins vs. (N4) Worcester IceCats (N2) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (N3) Springfield Falcons Western Conference Empire Division (E1) Rochester Americans vs. (E4) Adirondack Red Wings (E2) Albany River Rats vs. (E3) Hamilton Bulldogs Mid-Atlantic Division (M1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (M4) Cincinnati Mighty Ducks (M2) Kentucky Thoroughblades vs. (M3) Hershey Bears Division Finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A3) Fredericton Canadiens vs. (A4) Saint John Flames New England Division (N1) Providence Bruins vs. (N2) Hartford Wolf Pack Western Conference Empire Division (E1) Rochester Americans vs. (E3) Hamilton Bulldogs Mid-Atlantic Division (M1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (M2) Kentucky Thoroughblades Conference finals Eastern Conference (N1) Providence Bruins vs. (A3) Fredericton Canadiens Western Conference (E1) Rochester Americans vs. (M1) Philadelphia Phantoms Calder Cup Final (N1) Providence Bruins vs. (E1) Rochester Americans Game Ads 99CalderCupAlbanyGameAd.jpg|Albany See also *1998–99 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:Calder Cup playoffs Category:1999 in hockey